


It Goes Around

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Experienced Masturbator Virgin, F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle x Feldt, AU. Instead of being angry and slapping him after that kiss, she... jumps him right then and there in the hangar. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Around

Pretending to be invested in the kiss wasn’t all that hard. A pretty young thing like her, with such soft, warm lips...  
  
Keeping the bitter, bitter scowl that had taken over control of his insides off his face when he pulled back was harder. But he put on his most seductive look and, hoping for the best (or worst, as the case may be), said: "Drop by my room later, if you’re interested."  
  
Feldt stared at him, eyes wide as saucers and mouth still in the slightly open pout he’d moulded it into.  
  
Lyle waited, expecting her to burst out crying, or yell at him, or even slap him, as soon as she snapped out of her stupor. But Feldt stayed dazed.  
  
He waited some more.  
  
And some more.  
  
He waited until it became physically impossible not to fidget under that blank gaze.  
  
"Feldt?" he asked worriedly. "Hey, are you alright? Feldt!"  
  
But only when he tapped her cheek did she react, jumping back as if the touch had been loaded with static electricity.  
  
_Oh God,_ Lyle thought, feeling panic starting to creep up his legs. _Is this girl even stable? If she’s been with Celestial Being long enough to fall for Neil before he died - what, over four years? six? - she can’t have been over fifteen when she joined. What’s a little girl doing in a place like this? Did I just trigger some kind of traumatic memory?_  
  
"Look, I’m sorry about this just now, okay." he started, motioning between the two of them with his helmet. Feldt blinked her eyes a couple of times in rapid succession, as if trying to make sure what she was seeing was real. "I shouldn’t have kissed you with no warning." Feldt cocked her head to the side, wide eyes still on him. "I just don’t want you to think I’m just like him. The only thing we ever had in common was our looks, we’re nothing alike."  
  
"No shit." Feldt said suddenly. Her deadpan tone almost made Lyle flinch.  
  
"I - yeah..." he trailed off, feeling his prided composure slip through his fingers. _Damnit! What’re you getting so flustered about? Be smooth, you arse, smooth!_  
  
But just when he thought he’d pulled himself together enough to take back control over what he’d caused, Feldt said "I told you I knew you’re a different person than Neil, didn’t I?", and his inner calm shattered like this slip of a girl he’d met not even a month ago was his high school sweetheart, who dumped him in front of the entire class.  
  
Feeling his face heat up - _it’s official, you’re pathetic_ \- Lyle turned back to the Cherudim and stalked off stiffly. "I’ll just go back to my gundam and..." _call myself an arse some 1.287 times_ "do... something."  
For a moment it seemed as if she would leave him with his shame, but then her boots were scuffing against the metal floor and Feldt jumped in front of him with an urgent, almost severe expression on her face.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" she demanded.  
  
Lyle recoiled. "W - what?"  
  
"Would you really go out with me if I treated you like you’re completely unrelated to your predecessor? And let me into your room?"  
  
Eyes all but bulging from his head, Lyle blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well, if I’m gonna be stuck here all the time I’m sure as Hell not going to turn down a babe like you!"  
  
And as soon as he realised what his mind had done, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow.  
  
What he got, however, was not the balled fist he was anticipating, but Feldt’s full body weight, wrapping around his torso and throwing him back against the wall. His eyes snapped open to find Feldt’s mere inches away.  
  
_"Good."_ she said, and pressed their lips together in a kiss that literally made his head spin.  
  
Though that could have been the rapidly forming bruise on the back of his head.  
  
He grappled for a hold against the metal wall, half-heartedly trying to keep the both of them standing while Feldt ravished his mouth, fiercely kneading his lips with hers, sucking them between her teeth and running her tongue along the inside of his mouth. It was a lost cause; Feldt was rough and sloppy and wildly overdoing it, but she made up for her lack of finesse with the sheer verve and quantity of her ministrations. Before Lyle could as much as locate his bearings, they were buried under Feldt’s onslaught.  
  
Instinct made him abandon the wall and wrap his arms around her back. He adjusted his footing so Feldt’s heels wouldn’t dig into his back and then slid down carefully, until gravity took over and deposited Lyle on his behind and Feldt in his lap with a mutual "Ooph!"  
  
Feldt resting between Lyle’s knees, with her legs flung over his tighs on either side of him, they once again stared at each other. Only this time, Lyle was the one dumbfounded, while Feldt had a small smile on her face with hardly any trace of shyness in it.  
  
"That’s what I had in mind too, you see." she said with a calm he thought should be impossible, given what she was doing. She reached out to run a hand through his hair, along his jaw and down his throat, to the collar of his pilot suit. "I’ve been watching you ever since you got here, and you’re clearly not like Neil. Your faces are the same, but almost nothing else is." He had no idea how she did it, but Feldt managed to find the zipper and open the stiff throat of his suit just like that, something which always took him ages of fumbling and cursing. "There’s no point comparing the two of you, really. When you’re in Celestial Being, you can’t be blind to what’s right in front of you. And none of us are quite the same people he left behind. He changed us all. Some more, some less."  
  
Lyle didn’t know what took away more of his breath; the girl’s words or the fact that the girl was climbing into his lap, pressing her hips and chest close to his. One of her hands rested on his hip, and she ran the index finger of the other along the inside of his collar.  
  
"I was just..." she started, but trailed off, biting her lip. Her eyes swept over his face as if she was looking for something hidden beneath his skin. Lyle hated that kind of look. He’d been getting far too many of them lately. But then Feldt, though blushing profusely, looked him straight in the eye, and something in _that_ look told him that this girl’s vision was clear as can be. "You caught me off guard while I was... pretending to talk to Neil. About you."  
  
Lyle swallowed, trying to talk around the small, nimble fingers dancing along his jaw and cheekbone. "What about?"  
  
"Neil was like a big brother to me. I was a lonely kid back then, so my feelings quickly went beyond familial, but I was much too young for him to look at me in a romantic or sexual way." Lyle found that hard to imagine; she’d just abandoned his throat in favour of his pecs, and his nipples were stiffening even through the thick, tough material of his pilot suit. "Do you think he would be okay with it if I started having sex with you?"  
  
Lyle could barely keep his jaw from dropping. "You must be an only child."  
  
Feldt looked puzzled. "Well, yes. What about it?"  
  
"What about it? _What about it?_ To Hell with what Neil would have thought, he’s not in control of my sex life! Never has been and sure as sodding Hell not going to be now that he’s gone ’round the bend!"  
  
_Nothing_ and _nobody_ was in control of his sex life; at the moment, his sex life was in control of _him_. It made him grab Feldt’s shoulders while his mind was still asking itself things like "What is going on?", "How did we get here?", "Should we be okay with with whatever this is?" and "How is it possible that this organisation still _exists_?!", made him crush their lips together for the third time that day, made him itch to toss both his own pilot suit and Feldt’s pink uniform right over the edge of the walkway.  
  
Feldt made a surprised noise in the back of her throat, quickly followed by breathless squeals and moans as he thrust his tongue between her slackened lips and, nudging them open further as he pushed deeper inside, twisted his tongue around hers. Breathing erratically through her nose, Feldt responded in much the same way as she had engaged him earlier: clumsily but with ample, almost frantic enthusiasm. She pressed her body close and grabbed his shoulders as her moans became louder and more urgent, as if more contact between their bodies would bring more oxygen into her lungs. When finally she broke away for air, she stayed close enough to make the image of her face swim before his eyes, her exhilerated smile everywhere and eyes glittering in triplicate.  
  
"Okay." she panted, giggling a little. "Fair enough."  
  
Pressing her lips against his one more time, Feldt began tugging the zipper of his suit the rest of the way down. Not until she reached his navel and stopped to run her fingers through the stray patch of hair there - well, more like over, there wasn’t enough to really go _through_ \- did it get through to Lyle’s higher mental faculties that there was something not entirely right about this situation.  
  
It took until Feldt’s fingers, and the zipper along with them, reached the place where the hair-growth _really_ started for it to occur to Lyle what that could possibly be.  
  
He grabbed her hands. "Wow, wow, hold on for a minute. Shouldn’t we wait until we can do this properly? You know, in a bed?"  
  
She smiled at him like _he_ was the younger, inexperienced of the two, calm, warm and reassuring, with just a hint of ‘oh, no no no, _I_ am in charge here’. It threw him off more than he could have imagined. It began to dawn on him that he couldn’t get a grip on this girl no matter what he did. Feldt Grace may not have gotten it into her head to treat him like a replacement for Neil, but whatever it as she _had_ gotten into her head, he had no control over it whatsoever.  
  
He should have been alarmed by this; his story to cover up his involvement with Catalan was full of holes, if he couldn’t get the intended reactions out of these Celestial Being people and keep some measure of control over their attitudes toward him, he was screwed sooner rather than later. But even if he was freaking out a little, the sexy female body housing the source of his distress, and its wanton presence in his lap, sent the resulting adrenaline rush straight to his groin.  
  
_Getting a hard-on is not an appropriate response to a smile like that, Lyle Dylandy!_ he warned himself when he felt the tell-tale tingling warmth form in his lower belly.  
  
"Why wait until tonight when we’re in the mood now?"  
  
_On the other hand,_ not _getting a hard-on because of this would be even more inappropriate. Have at it._  
_Er, hi, common sense here. It’s still inappropriate to get a hard-on because we are in a public space!_  
  
_... Good point._  
  


No matter what his sex-drive said, it was not a good idea to make such an arse of himself that he’d be kicked out of the organisation.  
  
"Feldt, as tempting as you’re making that sound, as tempting as you are, we are in the _mobile suit hangar_." he said, managing to sound stern at least for the second half of it. "If anyone walks in they’ll see us straight away."  
  
"Nobody is going to come down here." Feldt countered. "They’re all busy doing other things."  
  
"You can’t be sure of that."  
  
"I work on the bridge, with access to the chores roster. I _can_ be sure of that." She gently pulled her wrists free, and ran her hands along the edges of his opened flight suit with a flash of calmly confident blue eyes between blushing cheeks and a fringe of flyaway pink hair, all supported by a smile that was all the more sensual for its lack of overtly seductive intent. "I can _make_ sure of that."  
  
Lyle’s common sense disappeared beneath a flood of perverted thoughts, as did several other higher brain functions. He shot a look toward the door connecting the hangar to the rest of the ship, then back to Feldt. It was obvious he wouldn’t be able to dissuade her. Didn’t the saying go ‘If you can’t beat them, join them! *tacklegrope*’?  
  
_I’ve lost my mind,_ one part of him thought, to which another added: _and I don’t need it back!_

"You naughty, naughty girl." he said, and finally allowed himself to run his hands up her tighs and his eyes to wander south of her face. He should _not_ be doing this, but boy was this girl a catch.  
  
"You don’t know half of it." she murmured in that unassuming way of hers, and pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, until her gloved hand was cupped around his exposed balls and slowly hardening cock. Though the sensations made him swallow convulsively, Lyle couldn’t keep his eyes off Feldt’s face as she ran her fingers along his organs, first with the thin white gloves that came with Celestial Being’s uniform on, then without. He couldn’t figure out if her entranced expression was caused by wonder ( _a virgin?_ ), delight at the quality of his equipment ( _...yeah, you hold that thought_ ), or some kind of outburst that happened when a normally quit and introverted person suddenly went wild. But the attention - her eyes as well as her hands - worked its magic regardless.  
  
He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on by the mere prospect of having sex. Feldt was still fully clothed and her hand in his crotch had all the erotic flair of a doctor’s examination, yet his dick was stiffening steadily.  
  
"Keep doing that." Lyle said, reaching for Feldt’s belt. With a little "hm" sound, her previously random touches suddenly became a bit more purposeful - playing with his balls, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and giving little strokes and tugs - still fumblingly, but almost resembling something that would have been effective even if the situation had not been going to his head. He grunted appreciatively, unbuckled and unzipped Feldt’s pants, and slipped his hands beneath the dark undershirt of her uniform, the bottom of which she turned out to have tucked into her panties. Listening closely to the quickening of her breath, he ran his hands from her belly to her spine and back, once, twice, trice, a little higher every time, until the less stretchy white and green vest would let him go no further.  
  
Muttering "Your turn, cutie.", Lyle wrestled the zipper around the diamond outline in the center of the chest and opened the vest to reveal the skin-tight shirt underneath. He bit into the fingertips of his suit in order to pull his hands and arms out of it and, once his entire torso was bare, hitched up Feldt’s shirt until he could fit his hands to her waist and run his thumbs along the hard ridges of her ribs and the soft underside of her breasts. Every so often he squeezed whatever part of her body was underneath his fingers at that time, mentally revelling in the feeling of warm, willing woman, in his lap, in his grasp, while more and more of his own body began to respond to what was going on between his legs.  
  
When he finally exposed her breasts he savoured the reveal, enjoying every minute sensation; drawing circles over the plain black fabric of her bra as he pushed her shirt up further, feeling the hard knobs of her nipples emerge as he did so; hooking his index finger around the edge of the bra cups and stretching them taut over her breasts as he slipped them down, one by one. Feldt sucked in a harsh breath each time. Her nipples were a dark, dusty pink against the smooth, pale globes he had exposed, and Lyle was overcome with a desire to taste them.  
  
Feldt’s fingers around his member disappeared abruptly when he put his lips over one tit and took the other into his hand. For the moment, he didn’t mind: it had been a while since he’d been able to get such strong reactions out of a girl, and he was content for now just celebrating that heady feeling of triumph without constantly having to be on his guard for the next possible injury to his reputation, or the next chance of being found out. As he sucked one mound into his mouth, lapping in large circles with his tongue and scraping his teeth along the nipple, and kneaded and caressed the other, Feldt grabbed his shoulders tightly. Her breath came harsh and heavy, and she curled up against him until her chin bumped against the top of his head.  
  
_Two can play this game, baby_ , Lyle thought with an invisible grin, and let his hand slide down to Feldt’s panties. Her head snapped back up immediately. Her body jerked when he pulled on the elastic hem and let it snap back into place, all but shoving her breast down his throat. Chuckling low in his chest (he wasn’t choking, seriously), he gently sank his teeth into the delicious lump. She retaliated by digging her nails into his back.  
  
Nipping at her breast one last time before moving on to sucking half-hour hickeys in her neck, Lyle dipped his hand into her crotch in earnest. Feldt’s clutching and panting and wriggling were making his cock, now fully erect, throb with need. Resisting the urge to tangle his fingers into the curls, he followed the slit of her labia and found her to be plenty wet.  
  
"Hey, how about you take these off, huh?" he proposed in a whisper against her throat, running his hand along her folds playfully. "These tight Celestial Being pants are good for looking, but not for playing."  
  
She nodded, clambered off his legs and stood, without saying a word. Eagerness still shone in her eyes and spoke from her every move, but now that they were getting serious, she didn’t seem to know quite what to do. Again Lyle wondered whether she might still be a virgin. In a close-knit, isolated (not to mention isola _ting_ ) organisation like this one, it seemed doubtful that she would be - Setsuna and Tieria were about her age, the helmsman couldn’t be much older than Lyle was himself, and Celestial Being seemed to recruit based on looks... - but though she showed no hesitation, there was no familiarity in her actions and responses either. The thought of getting to deflower her was exciting (enough so to give him mental images of cavemannery and hunt-and-drag scenarios), but also worrisome; the last time he’d slept with a virgin had ended in tears.  
  
Grumbling a little, he got to his knees. His own needs were screaming to be fulfilled, but he could already see Feldt lying when he asked her about it, and himself believing her out of hand because of that pokerface of hers. Being outed as a Catalan double-agent because of a hurt ex-virgin would get him a private execution. Breaking this off would be a capital offence against himself. Better to be safe than sorry, he supposed.  
  
As soon as Feldt had kicked off her pants, he grabbed her by the hips and drew her close. "I’ve got a treat for you." he said, unceremoniously tugging down her dark panties. "Feet apart and hold on to the wall."  
  
Feldt shot him a wide-eyed, dark-cheeked look of what looked almost like fear, but in the blink of an eye that impression vanished, and her stare was both incomprehensible and uncomprehending. "What?"  
  
Definitely sounded virgin.  
  
"Like you’re being frisked."  
  
She continued to look puzzled, but with some persuasion (what he could do with his hands in the fold between buttocks and tighs always worked) did as she was told. After momentarily leaning back with his hands on her rear, to make sure he wouldn’t be supporting her whole weight with his head in a minute, he located the little knob of her clit with his thumb, spread her lips, and licked. He could hear her expell a breath of surprise - "Oh!" - followed not long after by appreciative moans and half-voiced encouragements. Keeping the flicks of his tongue small, he rubbed his fore and middle fingers between her labia, pushing deeper bit by bit, until he found her opening and slid his middle finger inside.  
  
Feldt sighed when he pulled out, pushed back in, and kept pumping. But then her moans slowly died away, until they ceased completely.  
  
He kept trying, but after an awkward silence, punctuated by the squishy sounds of the handjob he was giving her, she said in a puzzled, needy voice: "Why are you only using one finger?"  
  
Lyle stopped and hummed "Hhm?", his tongue otherwise occupied.  
  
"Why are you lingering? One finger isn’t going to do much. Use two or three."  
  
He leaned back and craned his head to look at her, getting the strangest view of a pair of dangling breasts and questioning eyes he had ever seen. "Are you sure?"  
  
Feldt’s cheeks were pink, but her puzzled expression seemed to hold as much exasperated amusement as it did embarrasment. "I - I hardly feel anything this way. Can’t you feel how open I am? Put another finger inside - please."  
  
"Are you sure?" he repeated worriedly.  
  
"Have you never given a girl foreplay before?"  
  
"No, I mean..." He bit back something colourful. "Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"Do you need to see the size of my dildo before you get going?"  
  
It was meant to be sarcastic, he could tell, but the genuine puzzlement in her voice finally convinced Lyle; she _was_ a virgin. But a virgin with access to sex toys, which was good, because with her body already familiar with the sensation of being penetrated...  
  
"Okay then," Lyle laughed, feeling his spirits rise. He slipped two fingers inside this time and nuzzled the inside of her tigh, whispering huskily: "I’m gonna make you feel good."  
  
And make her feel good he did. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said she was ready for a whole lot more; the second finger brought her back to a rhythm of steady little moans. Soon she was rocking into his hand, a secure synchronisation of the roll of her hips in time with his movements that showed she had indeed studied ahead. Lyle lazily cirled her clitoris with his tongue and let his free hand grope at her exposed, protruding bottom. He found himself relishing in the little sounds and jerks he got out of her for reasons that went far beyond his initial relief and arousal. The kiss that had led to this had been an impulsive and impatient move. He shouldn’t have done it, and he had some making up to do.  
  
She seemed quite content to receive his apologies in kind.  
  
Adding a third finger without a flinch or pained grunts, but rather with an increase in the throatiness of her sounds of pleasure, showed him she was plenty ready for the real deal. He was enjoying himself, though, and decided to make it a double treat.  
  
He’d thought she was a noisy one before, but she didn’t truly come alive until, switching back to two fingers, he curled his hand inside her. As his fingertips rubbed and roved in search of a g-spot, stimulating every bump and ridge they came across along the way, Feldt’s moans became breathless little cries, and she started wriggling her lower body, muscles inside and out twitching and twisting in search of more of that elusive, maddening sensation. She began to fall apart all over him. Even as he found himself with less and less space to move his head and find the nub of her clit with his lips, Lyle honed in on the most sensitive part of her canal, and focused all his efforts onto it.  
  
Collapsing against the wall, Feldt panted: "Stop, stop, I can’t - no more, I’m going to -"  
  
Lyle growled under his breath, abandoning her clit again, and began pressing kisses upwards, against the taut arch of her stomach. "Get on your knees then. I’m not nearly done yet."  
  
With his guiding hand at the small of her back, she complied, knees shaking as he kept sliding his curled fingers in and out of her. There was no way his wriggling and shoveling to stay under her was dignified, but Lyle was too engrossed in the scent and feel and sound of her to care.  
  
"Just hook your fingers in the monorail now." he said when he was settled anew between her legs, propped up on one elbow. "You don’t have to keep yourself up very high, just hold on so you don’t sit on me."  
  
"O - okay." she stuttered, and immediately let out a keening moan.  
  
The sound seemed to go straight to his groin; his cock was achingly hard, screaming to be buried in that hot, sopping flesh. Not yet, though. Almost there, just a bit more. Feldt lost inhibition bit by bit, voice gaining in volume stroke after stroke, utterly incoherent as he licked left and right of his fingers, licked center, inside, and slid up to her clit. He licked, prodded, pursed his lips and sucked, sucked and sucked, to make her voice raise and her hips buck and her whole body writhe uncontrollably, sucked and thrust and rubbed until she clenched - spasmed - around his fingers, shuddering and keening, and then slumped.  
  
Lyle wormed out from between Feldt’s legs as she caught her breath and regained her bearings, arms dangling from the groove of the monorail she was holding onto, forehead against the wall, expression dazedly amazed, eyes unfocussed. He was struck with a sudden (if fleeting) wave of fondness for her, and supposed that what the saying was true; some things you simply could not do with another person without striking up a liking for them.  
  
Or without going insane with need.  
  
Pushing his flight suit further down his legs, he came up behind her and pulled her close.  
  
"That feel good?" he murmured in her ear, brushing back a lock of hair. She nodded, smiling shyly at him over her shoulder. "Good. Think you can handle a little more?"  
"What?"  
  
"Ever had multiple orgasms?" he asked, beginning to rub his jutting cock between her legs.  
  
"I... I’m not sure what you mean?" She squirmed, seeming to test the feel of him against her.  
  
There had to be some kind of rule against members of paramilitary organisations being so adorable.  
  
"It’s just as it says: you don’t stop having sex after having an orgasm, but keep going and have another. Only for women, I’m afraid."  
  
Keeping one arm around her waist to hold her in place, he pushed a finger back into her, then two, then three. Her tighs were slick with sweat and juices, and she yielded to the renewed invasion easily, requiring only little stretching. Feldt’s head fell back against his shoulder, her back arching as she pushed into his hand. Lyle’s free hand found her breast and began leisurely kneading it.  
  
"Of course I have no personal experience," he grunted, withdrawing his fingers from between her legs and taking himself to hand. "but I’ve heard tell the second orgasm makes the first pale in comparison."  
  
Finally, finally he pushed his cock inside her. Hot, slick and tight, she was a heaven of relief, a Rapture of _oh God yes more_ and every other blasphemy he could think of. After pumping into her a few times just because he couldn’t stop himself, Lyle shoved to rearrange their tangled legs, pushing Feldt’s knees closer together so he could kneel with his own on either side of her calves as she bent over and he slid in and out of her. Mumbled words of appreciation and encouragement tumbled from his lips, drowned out by the slap of flesh on flesh and Feldt’s renewed moans. The pace at which he pounded into her left her no time to appreciate his trusts as they came, let alone to respond to them, Lyle noted with what little mental faculty managed to hold on at this point. The knowledge that he was responsible for turning her into a quivering, writhing, craving mess, aware of nothing but the solid, unrelenting tidal wave of pleasure he poured into her, almost rivalled the feeling of her squeezing around him with every thrust.  
  
"Lockoooon," she wailed. Feldt’s cries began to take on a pleading quality. As she spoke, her voice hitched in what sounded almost like a sob. "Lock - _oh_ \- on, I want - I need - to climax, _aaah_. Please - _ah_ \- let me climax again."  
It was enough to promptly drive him to the edge, and swiftly over. Letting out a low, strained groan as he drove into her a last handful of times to make himself come, and then slowing down to milk his release as long as he could, he abandoned her breast and took the tiny, firm bundle of her clitoris between thumb and forefinger, and rubbed until all the breath went out of Feldt, her arms gave out, and she slumped to the floor, spent.  
  
Lyle pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. When he looked over at her, lieing on her own back half-dressed, flushed, panting, eyes closed and with her hands buried in her hair and obscuring her expression from his view, all he could think about was to set up a repeat performance in his room as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Feldt’s hand lingered over the ‘DELETE’ button as she rewatched the footage of their post-coital exchange once more. All of it would have to go before Tieria came back, but she found she wanted to keep the memories alive like this just a moment longer.  
  
_He really is nothing like you, Neil,_ she thought. _His heart isn’t in it, like yours was. But there are more ways to inspire loyalty than just the one that brought you here._

Celestial Being held her life and death, but part of her heart had yet to leave the dead - her mother and father, Lockon, Christina, Lichty and Dr Moreno. Devoting the rest of it to keeping a similarly half-hearted Meister invested was the least she could do.  
  
_It’s worth it. It may not be like the romance stories you told me, Chris, but for someone born and raised in Celestial Being, it’s not that bad._  
  
Deciding to take a long, warm, relaxing bath, Feldt sighed and stretched contentedly, a blush and a delighted smile competing for prominence on her face. _But whatever happens, at least now I won’t have to die a virgin. Sex only gets better with practice, they say. And who knows, maybe in time there will turn out to more of Neil in him than it seems after all._  
  
With one press of the button, it was all gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with and wrote most of this way, way before Anew came into the picture. You can imagine I laughed just a bit.
> 
> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
